Two Vampires and a Monster School
by CatherineAnimeLover
Summary: Unlike the original story, Tsukune is not a human but instead a monster, a vampire to be specific. The two vampires meet at Yokai Academy, how will Moka enjoy this vampire version of Tsukune?
1. Chapter 1

I am Tsukune Aono, I am a vampire. Now, formalities out of the way let us get on to my life. I currently am living in the human world. Or was.

"I think you should go to Yokai Academy," my father said solemnly.

"I suppose, I never liked these humans much but, these lower class monsters are the same to me."

"Tsukune! You were supposed to say you'd miss me and that's why you cannot go!" He whimpered.

"You're the one telling me to go! How does that even make sense?"

"Shut up! Here's the registration packet."

"Oh but won't you miss meee?" I mocked.

"Time makes the heart grow fonder as they say."

"Oh fuck you," I said.

And so it was that, my life at Yokai was beginning. It was to be a sad life for my only friend in the human world. He was not going to take the news well.

"I'm moving Takuya."

"Where? How long? Why?"

"I just have to I guess."

It isn't like I could tell him where I was about to go, I mean he wouldn't really know either way where I was going. He was just a human and I was a monster going to a monster school. This is how our friendship was meant to end, us going our separate paths in our separate worlds.

"But why?" He whined.

"I don't know.. dad wants me to?"

"But I-I-I don't" He began sobbing.

"I have no control over it you know.." I said.

"Yeah but come here.." He walked forward and hugged me with tears in his eyes. I hesitantly hugged back, I wasn't one for much sappy stuff. I felt out of place, having this much of an impact on a human, is so weird. He showed me a taste of friendship though, so I do appreciate that.

After the sob fest, I went home and began packing. I was ready to begin a new part of my life. It was sure to be an interesting experience to say the least. However, I was going to still look down on my fellow peers, whether it be human or not, they were beneath me.

"Goodbye father.." I waved as I was walking out the door.

"I'd prefer you not to go Tsukune.."

"YOU TOLD ME TO GO!?"

"IT WAS A MISTAKE!"

"Oh hush up, I'll be sadly seeing you when I'm on break." I said.

"Come here and give me a hug Tsukune."

"Ehh…" I said hesitantly.

He then stepped forward and hugged me from behind as I squirmed around wanting to be let go, but he had a strong grip.

He let go and I began walking to the bus stop, my rosary around my neck jingling. It had been created to seal my powers, but I could easily remove it with little to no effort. Not only did it seal my powers, but also my appearance, my natural appearance was silver hair and red eyes, but with this I had dark brown hair and silver/hazel eyes. My human appearance never looked a certain way, my hair would sometimes be almost jet black or look a lighter brown, it always looked different in different lighting.

"Good afternoon sir." I said to the bus driver.

It was just me and him alone on the bus, and I was awful at small talk.

"Yeah."

Thank god, he wasn't much of a talker either. I could just stare out the window without the worry of having to figure out what to say next. I rested my chin on my hand and thought of how this school would be like. I didn't actually know what to expect, though I knew what not to expect. I definitely don't anticipate another one of my kind being at this awful school.

"We are here."

I hopped off the bus and looked around. It was a dirt pathway leading to, my guess, the school. I walked along, admiring the scenery. It wasn't particularly great but it was where I was to live for the next 2-3 years so I had to force myself to like it eventually.

Except, while admiring this "scenic" pathway, I seemed to have miscalculated where the school was. I reached a dead end.

"Eh!" I squeaked. I was already lost.

I looked around, shaking my head side to side like an idiot trying to figure out what the heck was going on. I closed my eyes trying to gather myself, when I sense someone else was near. Immediately I turned my head to them and was surprised to see a petite girl with long hair. But of course not just any hair, pink hair! Oh geez who even was this girl? I mean sure we all are monsters here but pink hair? I bet it didn't even look good on her either, I bet her face didn't suit it. Yuck, I wonder what monster she is. The bubble gum queen?

"Excuse me miss." I walked forward and put my hand on her shoulder to get her attention.

"Oh yes?" She turned around with a slight blush on her face.

My eyes immediately widened, she definitely was a queen to me that's for sure. She was so cute and beautiful, I wouldn't be surprised if she was a succubus with that kind of beauty.

"Do you know where on earth this school is?"

"No.. To be honest I'm quite lost too." She said shyly with an awkward giggle.

"I guess we gotta figure this out together." I smiled reassuringly at her. Though I myself was not reassured.

"Well.. I guess we turn around and find a new path?" She said.

We began our quest to find the school, making small talk along the way that was surprisingly enjoyable, I think I may have just made a friend already at this school. Though I would doubt that the rest of the student population would be a similar experience for me in engaging with them. Monsters are condescending and rude mostly, so it was surprising how sweet this girl was.

"Oh hey I think I see the school!" I shouted in triumph.

"Hey yeah I think so!" She smiled.

"Hey what's your name by the way?"

"Moka Akashiya and you?"

"Tsukune Aono."

"Nice to meet you Tsukune, I hope we can be friends!"

"Me too, Moka." I smiled.

"I think the classes are posted lets go look!" she said as she clung onto my arm and pulled me forward towards the list. School was starting to look hopeful.

"I can't find our names." She said as she stood on her tiptoes trying to look at the list.

"Let me see, hmm.." I searched around, hoping the almighty force in this world was on my side.

"I found it! We're in the same class, sitting right next to each other too!" She said.

"Looks like this years onto a great start huh?" I said.

I was genuinely surprised how this experience was going, I thought I would look down at everyone but for some reason I already felt like this girl was an equal to me, she didn't even really act like a monster either. She just acted like a genuine person. I was actually kind of excited for school.

We talked a bit more and then walked towards our dorms, I dropped her off at the front steps of the girl's dorm and began walking towards my own. When I got there and began walking in the hallways I began seeing actual monsters. Tons of people were showing off their 'strong' monster form.

"Hey you think you're tougher than the rest of us, big shot?" Some random guy said to me.

"No? I just thought we were supposed to stay in our human forms while we are at this school."

"Yeah but no need to be so straight edge, they rarely check the dorms."

"Maybe so, but I don't care enough about seeing who is the strongest to break the rules." I said, especially considering I knew I was the strongest.

"Pfft whatever, you're probably weak anyways."

I smirked and just nodded my head to the guy, and walked into my room. Thank god I was alone, it would've sucked having to bunk with one of these idiots. I just flopped down onto my bed and put my hands behind my head, it was going to be a weird year that's for sure.

XXX

My first day of school was to be today. I got up, and went over to my shower and whimpered. At my house, our shower was engineered just for vampires and was neutralized so it wouldn't shock us. I doubt the same arrangement was made available here though, so I was going to have to take a bath.

I always hated baths, it was a blessing that my father had the intelligence to make our shower cater to vampires. Despite being in the human world, he made it possible. I just hated the concepts of baths, just sitting around splashing around in water does not make you clean. In my opinion, you need water to rinse your hair and pour down on it to really clean it fully. But I guess I'll figure out a way to get it.

"Good morning." I said, trying to at least retain common civility at this school, to a passerby in the hall. He gestured his hand back at me nonchalantly as I walked back. I ignored it, after all I had to get myself to class, well more like hopefully accidentally run into that new girl. Moka Akashiya, what monster are you?

I walked towards the direction of the girls dorm and waited a little by the rear till I thought she would be coming out. I soon thought I felt a familiar presence and began walking out past it. I did not see her, instead I saw the guy who tried to tell me to switch to my monster form.

"Uh, not that familiar presence.." So I bent over and began tying and untying my shoe in front of the building on repeat.

"You've been tying your shoe for the past ten minutes, do you need help?"

I looked up and saw a girl with blue hair and rather, uh, prominent features.

"Aha," I tried to play it off, "I just get so lost in thought sometimes." I scratched the back of my head out of a nervous habit.

"I see, well it looks tied now. My names Kurumu by the way."

I grabbed her outstretched hand and shook it, "Tsukune's my name."

"Nice to meet you Tsukune," She looked me directly in the eyes. Her eyes were hypnotizing, and not in a romantic way. Bitch was putting me under a spell or something.

"Ah yes, and you too." I said, looking away which must've prompted her.

"Not very good with eye contact huh? It's okay, I don't bite." She said as she grabbed my hand.

I looked all around me, begging for something to help me get this woman away. She had to be a succubus or witch. Something was watching over me because my luck was great, Moka finally came out of her dorm.

"Oh hey!" I ran forcing this strange girl to release my hand.

"Hey Tsukune, we should probably start walking to class, we don't wanna be late!" She said with the cutest smile.

"Of course."

"What room are you guys in?" Kurumu asked.

"Uh, 601.." Please, no. Whoever is in the sky please prevent the next event from occurring..

"Me too!"

"Wow that's great! We're all in the same class! Isn't that great, Tsukune?" Moka of course naively said.

"But of course." I couldn't even fake enthusiasm at this point.

I already had a hidden enemy at this school, I would've rather not started off this year as a guest star in Bewitched, but it will have to do. Thankfully we soon arrived to class where we found out beloved Kurumu sat quite a distance from us.

"That's a shame"

"Yeah quite." I said unenthusiastically.

"Do you not like Kurumu, Tsukune?"

"Well it isn't necessarily that, it's just I wanted to walk you here just the two of us." I said, which was true, but I also said it to avoid the question.

She blushed instantly, "Well we can hang out after class just us if you want!'

And so it was that, I got extra time with Moka and ridded myself of the witch for the day, though class seemed to take forever to end with my excitement.

We ended up walking outside towards the vending machine to get a drink like the classy people we are.

"Tomato juice huh? Little odd but I guess every monster has their own fix." I joked. However, it was barely a joke, only vampires or obscure monsters would drink that garbage. She did wear a rosary too, very odd..

"I grew up on it, I guess it grew on me," she said nervously.

This was all too odd to me, she was definitely an interesting monster and I was dying to figure out what exactly she was. One day I will rip that rosary off and we will see just what exactly happens. Of course I was pondering this so intently that I didn't notice the hooligan that had approached.

"Hey baby, what's shaking?" He walked towards Moka, already invading her space way too much.

"What is this, the 70s? What type of line is that, at least make your trip over here worth something. Maybe a laugh or a two at how ridiculous you are? But with that line, I just cringe." I said getting close to him in a threatening manner.

Of course this made him angry, and faster than he could blink I moved my hand so I could catch his attempt at a backhand against me.

"Who exactly do you think you're trying to touch?" I said, anger surging.

"Punk, I'll have her if I want!" He grunted, so I gripped his arm tighter.

He then tried punching my head hard with his other fist fast but instead hit a nearby pole due to my ducking. He recoiled in pain and moved back a little, which was my que to go.

"Come on!" I grabbed her hand and began running. It's not that I couldn't beat this guy, it's just I didn't want to have to already fight on day 1. We kept running but I could tell Moka was getting tired.

"He's getting close Tsukune!" She said frightened.

"You keep running I'll keep him back!"

"Tsukune.." She said hesitantly.

"Don't worry, just run!" I said.

I let go of her hand and watched her run off, she kept looking back at me. I turned and he arrived.

"Who do you think you are? What makes you think you can stop me from getting that fine piece of ass?"

"She wouldn't touch you!"

"That's why I'd force her to. Now who the hell do you think you are?"

I hated these types of monsters, who'd force themselves on women in the human world using their born strength to their advantage. Not even giving those humans a fair fighting chance to escape. I didn't love humans, but even that is extremely repulsive to me, and now he thinks he would test it out in the monster world on Moka? Not a chance.

I charged at him with incredible speed, and grabbed his neck with one hand as I was running past him and shoved him to the ground.

I hovered my foot over his head as he lay there and said, "Who am I you asked? I'm Tsukune Aono just an average monster who can end your life right now."

I was so tempted to take my rosary off and use my whole strength to stomp this disgusting being, but he wasn't worth the troubled I'd get in over him. However, if he tried anything funny I'd be ready to take his life.

"You win this time, Tsukune. You may be strong in your human form but we will see whos monster form is stronger in the future!" He said as he tried to spit at me but his saliva just landed on himself.

I moved my foot away and said, "I'm sure, but just a tip, don't spit while laying down. Get up now and leave."

He grunted but knew he was defeated terribly so he just sulked off.

"Tsukune!" I heard Moka yell and soon rushed over and wrapped her arms around me.

I blushed, "Where'd you come from?"

"Well, I-" She started touching her fingers together nervously, "I didn't run very far.."

"Moka! It could've been dangerous." I scolded.

"I'm sorry," She replied as her rosary light up a bit.

"What's that?" I asked.

It was genuinely odd to me, my rosary never light up.. Interesting.

"It just does that some times.." She awkwardly said.

"I see." I looked up from her rosary and looked straight into her emerald eyes. They were so pretty and complimented the rest of her face perfectly.

"Tsukune.."

"Moka."

"I didn't know you had red eyes, they look so cool!" Moka said.

"Red eyes?" I said alarmed.

Shit, it hadn't occurred to me that my rosary couldn't contain my anger so some of my monster energy was coming out.

"Yes they're pretty!"

"Ahh I see well nothing compared to yours, we should probably get back to our dorms though," I said looking away and pushing my hair back awkwardly to hope she didn't know what I was yet.

"Yes, It's been a long day Tsukune. Thank you for protecting me."

 **Author's Note**

After over a year of inactivity, I've decided to come back to writing, however I wanted to restart my previous story, two vampires and a human school, so I've decided to make it a bit different and have them at Yokai! This is a complete reboot, so a separate story with a similar premise. I may be posting again on Two vampires and a Monster School if people would want that, but for now I'm going to do this and update when I can!


	2. Chapter 2

For the next week after the incident with saizo, Moka had been acting weird. Sure I hadn't known her very long, but I still could tell that something was up, she seemed more tense around me. Almost as though she was afraid, which of course saddened me, I thought we were beyond that.

"Hey Moka,"

"Oh uh yeah hey Tsukune!" She said with almost fake enthusiasm.

Was it because of me? She must know, but why would she be afraid? I was under the assumption that she too was a vampire, but by the way she was acting it seemed almost as though she was a human. Normally, I would've expected her to either be more aggressive towards me to show that she too was a strong monster, or her feel comforted by the fact that a strong ally was on her side. At least that was the normal reaction for any monster in general, but instead all I got was fear from her.

"Hey Moka, let's get something from the vending machine after class, yeah?" I asked trying to make my tone be as friendly as possible.

But of course, all I got back was a light hearted, "Yes."

I didn't understand it, I was certain she was a vampire too, no question. What was wrong? What had I done?

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"It's just, after the-"

The warning bell for class rang, so we hurried along, however I made her promise she would tell me what it was after class. This wasn't about to be one of those cliché moments in anime where you'll never **ever** find out what the girl was going to say, not on my fucking watch.

All throughout class, I was anxious. Maybe she would just let the fear consume her and be done with me, after all that was the natural response I suppose. I couldn't blame monsters or humans for acting that way, finding out someone was stronger and had immense power over you is frightening, no one likes to feel out of control. Helplessness was awful, and I was feeling it right now. The helplessness of not being able to control just how lonely you are. Your fate in another's. The brief moments I had with Moka were a relief to my life, for those minutes or seconds, I felt sincerity. Someone who wasn't trying to gain anything out of me, or do it out of fear, she hadn't know who I was but still treated me well. That was now gone, replaced with the same old routine. Luckily for the sake of my anxiety class was over soon and I gave Moka a smile and we began walking towards the vending machine.

"Hey hot stuff!" A guy shouted at Moka when we were halfway to the vending machines.

I pulled her closer to me and said, "Ignore him."

It was annoying how people like him proved the human's stereotype that monsters are uncivilized. Not only that but it was annoying how two guys already have been incredibly disrespectful to someone as precious as Moka. We quickened our pace and arrived at the vending machines.

"So what's going on Moka? You seem tense?" I asked.

"Well… I just –I feel-" She kept fidgeting her fingers as she searched for the right words.

"After yesterday, I just feel scared of-" She paused to think.

"Of me?" I sighed.

"What? No! Tsukune, you've been the nicest person to me in, well, my whole life. You're my first friend Tsukune."

"Moka.. You didn't have friends before?"

She shook her head, "Back in the human world, I'd feel so out of place. They'd make fun of me, because no human believes in monsters. I always felt alone. I'm so happy you treat me like a person."

"I feel the same way, Moka. But if not me what are you afraid of?"

"I'm scared of this place, I'm scared of being the outcast again, in a place where I'm 'supposed' to belong in."

I almost wanted to smile, I was so happy I wasn't going to lose her. But of course now wasn't the time to have a victory dance.

"I know I'm not much but, we can be outcasts together, you won't be alone again."

"Tsukune."

"Moka."

She seemed a bit more assured and calm, but still a bit tense. There had to be more.

"Is there anything else?"

She began fidgeting again, "Well yes.. You see… I'm scared of being vulnerable. You see my rosary?"

 ** _Rosary._** My eyes widened, was she going to tell me she was a **vampire.**

"I wear it to seal away my powers, I can't seal away my powers by normal means so I need this. I can't even take it off myself actually. I'm powerless."

I grabbed her hand and squeezed it, "You're not powerless, I'm here and I promise I can and will protect you against whoever. Not many people are like saizo, and those that are, I will make sure don't get to you."

"Tsukune, thank you," She said as I could see tears forming in her eyes, "Thank you so much."

She hugged me, and I could tell it was one of her first hugs with someone who wasn't her family, a friend.

"Let's not worry about the possible negatives of this school and just enjoy it, okay Moka? We should walk around too!"

We began talking about random things, whether it was our families or our weird experiences in the human world, things were back to normal.

"Your dad seems so fun!"

"If only, he is nuts!'

But our peaceful moment was interrupted, I could sense something ominous, I stopped moving. I focused on **feeling** it, **sensing** the presence and locating it.

"Tsukune?"

As if someone pulled a trigger on a gun, I felt in an instant, I turned my head in the direction and saw saito and huge object coming at rapid speed. Everything was in slow motion, but my thoughts were supersonic.

"Moka!"

I dove on her pushing both of us out of the way, though it was clear the intended target was me.

"Moka are you-" I began saying as I got up off her.

A blinding light flashed at me, intense monster energy surged in the area, my world changed.

I looked down, and everything clicked. I saw her rosary on the ground. The moka that I knew was transformed into her true self, a **groundhog.** Just kidding, she was a vampire, but wouldn't it be cool if there was that sort of plot twist?

"Moka.." I was stunned, she looked so beautiful. I had never seen a vampire, monster, or anything look so beautiful. Her human form was of course amazing, but nothing compared to this.

 **"Well Tsukune, we meet, earlier than I expected."** Her voice and attitude were different, it was like a whole other entity.

"Yes, indeed," I commented awkwardly, "He's over in that direction."

" **I'm not one to chase, he'll come to me.** "

I nodded, I could already tell he was approaching by the weak monster energy he was letting out.

"Hey baby, I see you're already getting wild in your monster form for me."

" **Is that so? For a weak fly like you?"**

"Weak? You bitch I'll make you look weak!" He screamed as he ran in his orc form.

Orcs themselves aren't weak, but in comparison to a vampire, almost anything is. Just as soon as he got close, she kicked him effortlessly, shooting him back into a wall, knocking him out.

" **Learn your place!"**

She was strong, strong for vampires even, I was impressed. But who exactly was Moka, which was the real one?

"Took you a whole second to beat him, come on." I joked.

" **Would've took you longer."**

"Probably."

She began walking towards me, and I couldn't lie, she was intimidating. But not because of her power, it was more her beauty that made her intimidating to me.

" **So you're the one that promised the other me you could protect her?"**

"Other you..? But yes that is me."

" **This rosary doesn't just seal powers, but also my "nature" which you could call my natural personality in a way."**

"So the other Moka is fake? Or just.."

She ignored my question and said, " **Do you think you're strong enough to protect us?"**

"Yes because, I'm just like you." I said as I pulled off my rosary.

I began transforming, my hair going from black to silver, my eyes going from silver to red, and my power surging throughout me. For a brief moment, she almost looked impressed, but as quickly as it came it vanished.

" **Really? Just like me?" She smirked, "Care for a challenge?"**

I rolled up my sleeves, "If that what it'll take for you to trust in me, bring it."

 **Author's note**

Hey you all, back with another chapter, a bit on the shorter side but oh well. I'm completely done with school for this year so I am free to write and will write a bunch to make sure I can post more now but also post in the future when I am busy.


End file.
